Beach of Nothingness
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: The night before MOMO's analysis, a strange dream and message lead Jr. to an encounter with Albedo on the private beach of the Kukai Foundation. Albedo x Jr.


**A/N and Disclaimer**- Hello! I had this story posted on another site a few years ago, and it was taken down for some reason, so I decided to post it here so others could still enjoy it. This was my first fic with adult content in it so please be gentle when reviewing! I'm not experienced with writing this stuff at all. It's gonna be real angsty because it just wouldn't be Albedo x Jr. without angst, now would it? Also, I don't own Xenosaga (duh). Please enjoy  
**  
Inspiration:**_ Fallen_ by Sarah McLachlan; _Daisuki da yo_ by Otsuka Ai; _Bleed For Me_ by Saliva

**Dedication:** All the Albedo x Jr. fangirls out there!

**Beach**** of Nothingness**

**(Albedo x Jr.)**

_Time never waits. _

This seemed to be an exception for a certain red-headed U.R.T.V., who, despite the common misconception, was actually well into his late twenties. His juvenile features were more of a curse than a privilege, really, as few people knew his true identity and treated him like the twelve-year old boy he suggested he was.

Said boy sighed, running a trembling hand through his messy ruby hair as his other hand rested lightly on his hip in his usual pose. He was standing inside the Park of the Durandal, watching the silent and cold stars surrounding the spaceship. It was late into the night, and only a few 100-series were awake on the Bridge, keeping check of their position at all times.

Jr.'s cerulean eyes shook as he recalled the reason he was up and shaken. When he had suddenly woken up, he first thought he was trembling because MOMO's analysis was the next morning, and he didn't think he could handle watching it-he could sense something ominous lurking around the corner. But no…it had been a dream…but it had felt so damn real. Unlike most dreams, this one stayed clear and so very vivid in his mind. He blushed hotly, wondering how he could've done the things he did in that particular dream. It confused him, yet he was unexpectedly aroused by the images and sensations.

The variant recalled the feel of heat as skin roared upon burning skin, the convulsions that shook him as pleasured screaming shook the air and vibrated from his own throat. He remembered the words whispered into his ear as the person chuckled and licked his ear seductively.

_Rubedo…my other half…_

Coming out of his stupor, Jr. shook his head to clear his clouded thoughts, chuckling nervously to himself, and placed both shaky hands deep into the folds of his trench coat.

They still trembled.

He sighed, not knowing what to do. Did Albedo perhaps disturb his slumber and…? Jr. blushed again. But why, he wondered, would his twin do those things to him? He found himself suddenly curious yet afraid of Albedo's motives, and suddenly the air inside the Park turned frigid, making him shudder involuntarily. He wasn't sure how to feel about the dream.

He felt isolated onboard his own battleship, and the grand Durandal no longer seemed fit enough to protect him from those enchanting amethyst eyes that belonged to that of a crazed man Jr. didn't think he knew anymore.

Jr. pondered, alone in the dark, how he could've saved Albedo fourteen years ago. If only he hadn't been a coward as his twin had said before, if he hadn't been so afraid of what was inevitable…the thought was scorched into his mind, and he felt that familiar guilt. But then again…if he hadn't cut their link that day they all would've died…possibly even Albedo, despite his virtually immortal power.

The troubled boy looked to the heavens once more, as if searching for some peace of mind. He realized as he gazed up at the infinite nothingness…that he was tired; tired of everything. He didn't want to run away anymore, he didn't want to bear burdens…he just wanted to get away.

Sighing in frustration, Jr. stepped away from the large window, walking down the short steps and across the room. He turned around to cast one last glance around the room, taking in the glowing miniature waterfall, the dancing environmental bugs and the forever crying heavens with their doomed solace. A tired smile graced his young face and he left, the doors hissing shut behind him.

_I should be focusing on tomorrow, not the past,_ the red-headed boy reminded himself. He could deal with Albedo and that strange dream later. MOMO was counting on him, after all. Jr. made his way back to his bedroom, making his way inside as the doors slid shut. Looking at his unmade bed, he decided he didn't want to sleep yet, so he just stood in the middle of this room, wondering how he could pass the time.

_Awake at this hour?_

Jr.'s eyes widened to the size of saucers, the hands hanging limply at his sides curling tensely. Hearing that voice in his mind was strange, no matter how closely it resembled Nigredo's. It was a bit deeper, cat-like, and instead of the soothing hypnosis it only made Jr.'s stomach drop in fear and suspicion. The red-head had a slight suspicion as to why Albedo had suddenly decided to open their mental link, and he paused before he replied, choosing his words carefully.

_What do you want? _

A chilling giggle answered him and Jr. warily narrowed his eyes.

_Don't sound so angry! I just want to talk to you._

_There's nothing to talk about._

_Oh, but I believe there is. Meet me at your Private __Beach __in half an hour, Rubedo. I'll be waiting._

Their conversation ended there and Jr. was left was a mix of jumbled emotions. He knew he shouldn't trust his twin. This could be another one of his traps, and with where Albedo left Jr. and his friends last, there was virtually no doubt in the young boy's mind that it would be.

_I'll be waiting._

Those words had sounded sincere, though. Perhaps Albedo wanted to apologize? Jr. chuckled bitterly. That was just a silly hope, a wish that would never come true. The link master sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to decide what to do.

_Well, I'm not gonna get any sleep soon…_That thought in mind, the U.R.T.V. turned on his heels and went back out of the room, heading for the Private Beach he and Nigredo had created on the Kukai Foundation.

…

Jr. arrived at the entrance of the Private Beach, and his gaze immediately landed on the lone figure standing at the shore with muscular arms crossed over one another, back facing him. The said figure's hair rippled in the artificial ocean zephyr, his infamous jagged cape flapping out powerfully. The sky above revealed the empty starry heavens, forever trapped in their lonely existence.

Jr. stayed still, a tightening in his stomach as he stood planted to the ground, combat boots digging into the cool white sand. He knew Albedo knew he was there. The two could always sense the other's presence like the twin beating of their hearts.

After a moment, Albedo lowered his arms, but didn't turn around, his gaze lingering on the navy waters. "_It __is the hour! We challenge heaven above now, to deny our slight ephemeral breath; joy, anguish, and that everlasting love, which triumphs over death._" As Albedo whispered the lines from a long ago forgotten poem, Jr. shivered at the sweet words as they fell from his brother's lips.

"Rubedo…so you've come." Jr. felt his muscles tense on instinct upon acknowledging the deep masculine voice that reached his ears, the same voice that haunted his dreams and sent chills down his spine upon remembering how he had tortured MOMO openly, the same childish and teasing smile from their more innocent years etched upon his face as he had savored her screams and Jr.'s terrified expression.

"Of course I came. You wouldn't leave until I did," Jr. replied knowingly, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. The red-head watched as Albedo tilted his head up to the blackened sky and breathed in the salty midnight air, and for a moment he seemed totally harmless, but then the illusion faded as Albedo turned around to face him, taunting smirk in place.

Jr. narrowed his eyes marginally-on guard-but didn't move an inch from his position against the wall. The next thing that Albedo said totally caught the variant leader off guard.

"This beach is artificial." Jr. nearly fell over. This beach is artificial? What kind of a statement was that? The red-head had been expecting something including the words "hate," "kill," "pêche," etc. Instead of looking flabbergasted he opted for a simple raise of his brow.

"Yeah? So?" Smile still in place, Albedo lifted his left arm and began waving it around conversationally.

"So you can change the settings, correct?" Jr. nodded, not knowing what else to do. If Albedo was trying to confuse him, it was working effectively. Nonetheless, he found his right hand reaching for the remote control on the wall. He fumbled with it for a moment, small beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face as he felt Albedo's gaze bore into his head.

"Are you going to show me or not?" Albedo crooned, sounding bored.

"Just wait a moment!" Jr. snapped, feeling his temper rise suddenly. Albedo simply kept his disturbing smile in place, amethyst eyes watching him like a predator. Jr. shifted uncomfortably, wishing his other half would reply with an insult of any sort. He wasn't used to the uneasy silence between them now.

After breathing in slowly to calm himself, he pressed a button and the scenery changed to daytime. Fluffy white clouds rolled lazily about in the blue sky and the sun's rays shined upon both U.R.T.V.s' faces, showering them with its golden grace. " …_And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said, Let there be light: and there was light!"_ Albedo recited, his voice changing volume and dissipating into a contemptuous cackle.

Jr. cautiously walked forward, red trench coat gently combing the sand as he moved. He couldn't really understand why his little brother always recited things, but he decided to ignore it. "This is one of my favorite settings," he offered as Albedo stayed quiet, "It almost feels like the real thing." Jr. scratched the back of his head nervously, keeping his distance. They stayed silent for a few minutes, savoring the breathtaking scenery.

"Hey Albedo," Jr. spoke up after awhile, casting his cerulean eyes upon the white sand. The white-haired madman glanced sideways at the smaller boy. "What did you want to talk about?" A small smile formed on Albedo's face as he chuckled.

"Straight to the point, eh, Rubedo?"

"Of course. If you want to talk to me, now's the time. Spit it out already." Jr. wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Albedo hesitate. The moment was brief, though, and vanished before the smaller of the two could make certain of it.

"I just wanted to see how you fared after our last encounter," Albedo replied, smirking when he saw Jr. clench his teeth. Ignoring the fierce death glare sent his way, Albedo's gaze returned to the untrue sky, the madness in his eyes faded somewhat. "An ocean of clarity just within the grasp of humanity…trapped within an eternal chain of doom."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the sky, Rubedo. It's there! It's bright and it's illuminated, just within our weak grasp! What insignificant specks we must be compared to this erroneous sky." Albedo's cryptic speech only served to heighten Jr.'s confusion. "I believe that the sky holds every single secret imaginable. Sometimes it tells me its secrets." At this an almost sly child-like smile appeared on Albedo's face as he looked at Jr. knowingly. "Did you have a nice dream, Rubedo?"

Jr. found his body heat up instantly as Albedo's smile widened at his reaction. He took a step back. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh? You know what I'm talking about. I think we all know what I'm talking about." Jr. shook his head, trying to look confused. He didn't feel like talking about that dream now, or ever really. "No? Well, then never mind." The topic closed there and the two were left in yet another awkward silence.

"Whatever," Jr. muttered, blushing despite himself. He pressed another button, and the once pure clouds suddenly became heavy and dark. The red-head couldn't help smirking when the sky growled and Albedo warily took a step back, eyes narrowed at the changing sky.

"What is this, Rubedo?"

"You'll see…"

The sky suddenly flashed brilliantly and without warning, it started to rain heavily, drenching both U.R.T.V.s. Jr. looked over and a tiny grin appeared on the youth's face. Albedo had a deadpan look on his face, which was, in fact, extremely amusing to the red-head since his brother's face was usually anything but. As the rain continued to pound harder on the duo and neither moved, Albedo's messy hair became damp and clung to his face and neck, giving himself the impression of a thoroughly drenched dog. Seeing his little brother like this made Jr.'s grin explode into a sillier one, and before he knew it, the link master was laughing.

Albedo arched an ivory eyebrow as he watched Jr. laughing, clutching his sides. Was it really that funny? The white-haired madman hadn't seen his twin laugh, or smile even, in a long time, and the thought that he had been the source of the red-head's laughter eased the torment in his mind somewhat.

Something rare happened, then. As the smaller of the two was laughing, he glanced at Albedo, and he could've sworn he saw a tiny but genuine smile develop on Albedo's face. It was just a slight quirk of the lips, but it made Jr. realize his younger brother might still be the same beneath his exterior.

Already, Jr. felt more at ease with Albedo than he had in fourteen years. Maybe there was hope that his darker half would see what he was doing and join Jr.'s side. As the rain continued to pour in the dismal weather, Jr.'s heart lightened up. It felt as if the pounding water was washing away the sorrow, despair, and anguish between the two brothers. Jr. found himself wondering if maybe the two of them could start all over again, before their innocence had been disrupted and torn them apart. His chuckles subsiding, Jr. touched the last button on the remote and the rain ceased.

"That was entertaining," Albedo remarked, running a hand smoothly through his dampened hair. The red-headed boy couldn't have said it better himself. A cool breeze flew by, making Jr. shiver as his clothes stuck to him. "What's up next, big brother?" The variant decided to leave Albedo's question unanswered, instead choosing to watch the ocean's horizon. He could feel Albedo's gaze on him linger for a moment before he mimicked his twin, crossing his arms patiently.

The sun slowly started to lower, bringing with it the once blue sky. Shades of red and purple melded in together, reflecting upon the ocean's surface. It was almost surreal the way the sun dipped a little lower beneath the horizon, its dying rays reaching out across the surface and warming the two brothers' bodies. The duo remained silent for a moment, taking in the scenery, each lost in their own thoughts.

"This one is my favorite," Jr. offered, shoving his hands into his pockets. He couldn't explain it, but watching the sunset was a phenomenon beyond understanding in the Little Master's eyes. It was more haunting than being caught in a shower of falling stars or watching the break of dawn. This was the day's final farewell to the sky, an ethereal blend of colors that only the two people standing upon the beach would ever see.

"Yes, I believe it would be your favorite, dear brother," Albedo replied quietly, a small smile playing upon his lips, no trace of mockery in his deep voice. His amethyst eyes traced the golden colors upon the ocean's surface. _Red_ mixed with _purple_, together in harmony, never apart….as it should've been.

Jr. glanced sideways at his brother, watching his profile. There was an almost solemn and regretful look in his eyes as the sun traced the contours of his handsome face and highlighted his pale hair. Shadows danced across his visage, and Jr. could tell that this was the face of a wounded man, of a man who couldn't go back on what he'd done, and probably didn't feel all that sorry for what he'd done anyway.

It was then that Jr. realized that even if both of them wanted to make amends, it was far too late. They had both crossed the line to opposite sides in a war that would tear them farther apart. The director couldn't help feeling partly if not totally at fault for causing Albedo's madness. If only he had been a better brother, maybe things would've been different.

The sun stayed hovering above the surface, the light upon the surface of the ocean reflecting into the sky like a million shattered diamonds suspended in blue silk. Jr. found himself the first to speak after a long and slightly awkward silence, turning to face Albedo fully.

"I'm sorry."

Albedo looked at him and cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed slightly. "What for, Rubedo? Where didst thou go wrong?" The cunning edge was back in the white-haired man's voice, a sneer appearing on his sharp face. Jr. frowned slightly, but continued on with his speech, determined to get his point through this time.

"I wasn't there for you like I should've been, I know that. I shouldn't have just…abandoned you. I didn't know…I'm sorry." Jr. glanced down at the sand after attempting with a lame apology, digging his boots into it nervously.

"Then why did you, Rubedo? Why did you leave me for _her_? Why did you break our link 14 years ago? Hmm? I know, it's because you're a coward, isn't it?" Albedo watched his older brother menacingly, entertained by Jr.'s expression.

"That's not it!" Jr. cried, clenching his fists. "I broke our link because I saw something…Miltia was…it was destroyed! I had to break our link or we all would've died anyway!" Albedo's expression was that of mock surprise that quickly flitted away into a sneer.

"You expect me to believe your lies? Is this another one of your schemes to get me to fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness?" Albedo advanced toward Jr. and the latter stepped back instinctively, hands grabbing for his guns only to find that he had left them in his room on the Durandal. The red-head cursed silently, training his eyes upon his brother as he approached.

When they were but a mere few inches apart, Albedo leaned down to his brother's level, narrowing his eyes. "I hate you, you know. I can't stand you or Nigredo. You both left me behind."

"We…you were _infected_ when I found you!" Jr. stuttered, feeling his face heat up at their close proximity. Albedo noticed the red-head flare up right away and his lips quirked slowly. Deliberately, Albedo raised his right hand and stroked the side of Jr.'s face, lightly grazing the boy with his sharp nails.

"And so you decided to give up on me?" the white-haired madman whispered. Jr. tensed immediately from the tender touch, his mind numb. He couldn't find the right words to say, so he just stood there, feeling Albedo run his fingers down his face on stop at his neck.

"Albedo…" A prickly sensation enveloped Jr. and he involuntarily shivered, feeling the air around him grow warm. That feeling was soon engulfed by another feeling that was more piercing and strong. _Pain._

The first thing that registered in Jr.'s mind was that he had been punched in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of him. The next thing he noticed was that he was lying face up on the ground, gasping for air and clutching his stomach. It had happened in the blink of an eye, but Jr. couldn't believe he didn't see it coming.

Albedo was standing above him, watching him gasp on the ground with an odd look in his eyes. He then squatted down and wrapped his muscular arms around his knees, an almost gleeful expression on his face.

"Does it hurt, Rubedo? Can you feel the agony as you writhe on the ground?"

"Albedo…You're gonna…pay...for this…!!!" Jr. cried out, his temper flaring. Albedo cocked a brow and smirked.

"Oh, am I? Well then, make me pay, dear brother." Just as Jr. was about to return his younger brother's challenge, the purple-eyed man interrupted him. "Or better yet! I'll make _you_ pay." Jr. didn't get a chance to follow through with what Albedo was saying because the next moment Albedo was on top of him, his arms on either side of Jr.'s head.

"What do you think you're doing, you bastard!" Jr. yelled, face flushing as he remembered the dream. He raised a fist to punch Albedo, but the taller man caught his fist and planted it firmly back into the sand, doing the same with Jr.'s other hand. "Let me go!" Jr. started struggling in vain, trying to loosen Albedo's grip on his wrists.

"Be a good boy, Jr., or else I'll have to make you _pay_!" Albedo mimicked Jr.'s voice, giggling. The red-headed boy, on the other hand, did not find this in the least bit amusing, and continued to struggle, his face turning bright red.

Casually, Albedo sat down on Jr., and his smile widened as Jr.'s angry growls changed into groans, the friction from Albedo rubbing against his crotch sending chills of pleasure between his legs. Jr. closed his eyes and stopped moving, breathing heavily.

"Did that feel nice, Rubedo?" Albedo purred into his ear, feeling the red-head's body tense from their close proximity. He chuckled throatily and licked his ear, relishing the small gasp that came from Jr.'s lips.

"Albedo…get off…of me…" Jr. whispered. He hissed when Albedo started squirming about purposefully, feeling a dull throb in his pants. The link master's face flushed as realization dawned on him, but the thoughts of what would happen left in a hurry as the pleasure consumed him and he moaned again.

Albedo watched his facial expressions the entire time, smiling to himself at how obvious his twin was being. He wanted to capture this beautiful image in his mind, an expression only he could see. Something possessive inside of the young man tickled his mind as the ghost of a certain emerald-eyed girl reminded him of the moments he had lost with his brother. He stopped squirming suddenly, frowning almost cutely.

Jr. bit back another moan, eyes closed, head turned to the side. He was powerless underneath Albedo's weight, and he suddenly felt tired of everything. Different emotions racked his body: regret, remorse, anger…but the one that pushed all of his thoughts past logic was the intense need and want to just surrender and lose himself for once.

"_You're mine._" Jr. nearly jumped out of his skin hearing Albedo's voice so close to his ear. His hips bucked involuntarily and he winced in pure embarrassment as Albedo chuckled seductively. Without warning, the white-haired man rubbed his hand against the tightening area of Jr.'s pants. Jr.'s hips bucked again and he groaned as Albedo continued his ministrations, rubbing harder.

"Nggh…Ah…." Jr. couldn't find anything else to say. His mind was a whirlwind of hormones and blurry thoughts that didn't match up. He was already rock hard, and he was sure Albedo knew as well. The seemingly older man leaned down and captured Jr.'s lips in his mouth, ignoring the slight protest from his brother. Jr. tasted exactly like what Albedo thought it would. It was a sweet and intoxicating taste that he couldn't get enough of. He drank the kiss in greedily, running his tongue across Jr.'s lips.

Jr. groaned and tugged at his trapped hands impatiently, willingly opening his mouth to Albedo's prodding tongue. Slowly, Albedo let go of his wrists and Jr. surprised the white-haired man by pulling him roughly closer by the hair, deepening the kiss.

While the boy was distracted, Albedo started to tug off Jr.'s clothes, smiling against his lips when Jr. growled and helped him tug it off. The coat came off easily enough, but it took a while to tug off the sweater that encased Jr.'s body. When it was finally off, Albedo traced the contours of his body with his gloved hand, earning a moan from Jr. He trailed wet kisses down Jr.'s chin to his chest, lazily swirling his tongue around one of the red-head's nipples. Jr. gasped when his other half bit down hard on the sensitive skin, drawing blood and suckling on it gently.

"Fucking bastard…" Jr. groaned. Albedo chuckled ominously and continued on his way down, running his tongue down Jr.'s stomach. The bulge in the red-head's pants was throbbing by now and Albedo took his time, unzipping the beige slacks slowly. He slid them off and tossed them over his shoulder. The only thing between Albedo and Jr.'s impatient erection were some ruby red boxers. He slowly slid those off and Jr.'s blush deepened a hundred fold. Albedo stared at Jr.'s erection for a while, licking his lips slowly.

"Well then, what should I do next?" the white-haired man pondered, amused by Jr.'s growl. "How about this?" He reached down and grabbed Jr.'s erect member, grinning as a hitched breath escaped from his brother's lips. Slowly, he slid his hand up and down along the shaft, savoring the look on Jr.'s face.

"Damn it, Albedo…Ahhh…!!!" Albedo squeezed his cock, delighted at the expressions on the variant leader's face. Deciding that Jr. had had enough, he bent down and licked the tip of Jr.'s head teasingly, which resulted in a loud moan and an impatient buck of the hips. Smirking evilly, he suddenly took Jr. into his mouth, sucking hard and mercilessly. Jr. howled and grabbed onto Albedo's hair, his fists clenching tightly. The wet warmth surrounding his throbbing penis was enough to send him over the edge. Albedo continued to suck, his pace increasing, his eyes never leaving Jr.'s face.

White spots swam in front of Jr.'s eyes as his body bucked in pleasure. He started involuntarily thrusting his hips, sending his member deeper into Albedo's mouth. In return, the white-haired man sucked even harder, grabbing Jr.'s inner thighs and spreading them farther apart. The red-head stiffened suddenly and then started to shake uncontrollably when Albedo deep-throated him, wild spasms wracking his small frame as he came.

As the semen entered Albedo's mouth, it dripped from his lips and down his neck. The purple-eyed man drank Jr.'s juices, lapping up as much as he could take. It tasted so sweet and fiery, like Jr. As Jr. lay his head back in exhaustion, Albedo came back up and started to kiss him again, his tongue swirling around Jr.'s sweet mouth, letting him taste himself.

Albedo's own arousal became hard and he decided to tend to his own needs. Still kissing Jr., he started peeling off his white and black suit with swift ease, kicking off his boots and throwing them wildly into the air. Once he was fully nude, he pressed his body against Jr.'s, feeling their skin burning against each other. Jr. groaned against Albedo's weight, spreading his legs once more. Complying with the request, Albedo stuck two fingers inside of Jr.'s hole, ignoring the smaller boy's grunt as his fingers widened it. He could feel Jr.'s member hardening once more against his stomach and he smirked down at Jr. as the smaller boy turned his head to the side, face flaming.

Done with widening Jr.'s entrance, he thrust his member deep into Jr., the red-head's face expressing pure agony due to the poor lubrication.

"Does it hurt, Rubedo? Can you feel my pain?" Albedo whispered as he held his position. The tightening around his member increased and he thrust again, hearing Jr. gasp in pain. The sound rang in Albedo's ears and he started thrusting quickly, watching Jr.'s face change from pain to pleasure. As the smaller boy's whimpering transitioned to loud moans, Albedo's pace continued to quicken as he penetrated Jr. with his member. Red mixed with white in a flurry of passion, their twin hearts beating wildly in synchronization.

"Ahh…Al…be..do…!!!" Focusing on his own needs, Albedo swiftly thrust in and out, making Jr.'s body shake violently along with him. He could feel himself about to come, so he quickened his pace even more, Jr.'s wild screaming driving him on. His eyes narrowed as sweat trickled down the sides of his face, savagely thrusting against Jr. as fast as he could. Albedo came a few moments later, his seed spilling into Jr. and all over the wet sand. Quickly, he grabbed Jr.'s stiff erection and pumped it blindly and fast, making the boy orgasm all over his chest and legs. Both of their bodies shook with spasms for a moment and then they stilled as their juices mixed together, slowly coming down from their sexual high. Breathing heavily, Albedo slid out of Jr. and pulled his warm body close to his chest, not a protest escaping the tired boy's lips.

They stayed that way, Albedo's arms around Jr.'s small frame and Jr.'s head snuggled against Albedo's chest, breathing in the other's scent. The rays from the sun warmed their sweaty bodies, the sound of the cool waves meeting the shore lulling Jr. to a peaceful sleep, void of any worries.

….

The sun was still hovering just above the ocean's surface, frozen in that position until someone decided to change the setting. Albedo's eyes traced the two harmonized colors again as he lay on the wet sand, his amethyst eyes glowing with an unnatural beauty. He held Jr.'s warm body close to his, indulging in the sweet yet ephemeral familiarity…one last time.

Glancing down at his other half, he noted that the smaller of the two was still fast asleep, breathing lightly against Albedo's chest. The white-haired man couldn't help chuckling as the red-head snuggled deeper into Albedo's embrace, the peaceful expression never wavering. He could feel the twin beating of their hearts acutely, the pattern synchronized and comforting now that they were so close.

Albedo gently ran his fingers through Jr.'s soft blood-red locks, his chest tightening but the emotionless expression remaining on his handsome face. Almost reluctantly, he disentangled himself from the smaller boy's arms, standing up and gathering his items, which had been thrown unceremoniously all over the beach. The tightening in his chest didn't disappear. Instead, it continued to twist deeper into his soul. Albedo didn't understand what it was, so he decided to ignore the feeling, pulling on his white and black uniform.

He turned around every now and then to make sure Jr. was still asleep, his sharp eyes softening slightly. After making sure he had everything on him, he walked back to the sleeping boy and knelt next to him, watching the simple up and down movement of his chest. Slowly, Albedo cupped Jr.'s chin, rubbing it affectionately. Jr. seemed to reply with a whimper, unconsciously leaning into the touch. The white-haired man then ran his fingers down Jr.'s neck and finally hovered above his heart, feeling the steady rhythm beating.

"Albedo…" Jr. mumbled in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing. Albedo removed his hand as Jr.'s lips moved, the tightening in his chest increasing. It was then he understood what he was feeling. _Regret._ He regretted where he was now, and yet he couldn't turn back on it. He regretted not being able to spend the rest of his life by his brother's side, as it should have been. There were memories that would never be made between them and things he would never be able to tell Jr., because of his own stubbornness.

"Goodbye forever…Rubedo."

Standing up once more, Albedo turned and walked back to the entrance of the beach, his boots leaving imprints in the dampened sand. As he made his way out, he never looked back and saw the golden horizon, or the crying stars above that would forever keep a vow of silence upon this night.

* * *

**A/N**-So how did you like that? Sorry if it seems a little bit OOC at parts…I just wanted Albedo to smile x.x Don't you just love a totally submissive Jr.? _grin_I admit, although this was fun to write, it was quite embarrassing since this is my first smutfic…I was even laughing while I was writing it x.x Anyway, have a nice day and please leave a review on your way out! I'd like to thank **Relika Lockheart** for helping me with the setting, the dream, and the summary! Also, thanks to**Seraphim-Angel02** for helping me with the story at parts! Oh and also I wrote this because (besides the obvious reason _grin_) this is Albedo's way of a final farewell to his brother before the final events of his life. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! 

**Moshi Moshi Mai**

**Poem Used**:_ Resurrection_ by Alfred Noyes


End file.
